


Making It Better

by Lexielle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Jaehyun actually watched Taeyong's V-Live... and he knew what he needed to do.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Making It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have been anticipating Taeyong's V-Live for months and when I received a notification earlier and found out it was him, I got excited but when I saw him, my initial thoughts were, "No, please don't tell me he was reading the RUMORS earlier." But I  
> also knew he wanted someone to talk to about Ruby.
> 
> I had this kept on my chest since his V-live earlier and pardon me, I have been a silent Jaeyong stan since last year but became a full-pledged Czennie just this year.
> 
> To Taeyong, please take your time to heal. We (and Jaehyun) will always be here for you.

Jaehyun got that notification for their V-Live channel. He was kinda surprised because no one mentioned in the chat room that they're going live today. So he clicked and turned it on, and was taken aback after finding out who it was.

It was Taeyong.

Jaehyun knows his boyfriend hasn't really recovered from his loss. Ruby was that special for him. Like a sister. He was praying to the heavens that this is not about the false accusations that have been circling around. Jaehyun saw his boyfriend's face and clenched his fist when he noticed that Taeyong was getting teary eyed. His heart was crushed when actual tears slipped from Taeyong's beautiful eyes. 

Jaehyun was listening carefully and he realized that Taeyong went online just to thank Czennies for being there for him, especially at his lowest times.

_When I am ready, I will be back, and you'll always see me, until you get sick and tired of me._

"Hell, no, babe. They (me included) will never get sick and tired of you."

Jaehyun whispered. He closed the application even before Taeyong finished and dashed out of his room. He knew what to do the moment he saw those lonely eyes.

* * *

After going live, Taeyong still felt sad, he decided to go to bed. Tears still keep escaping his eyes and his pillow is now getting wet. He once again touched his Ruby tattoo.

"I miss you, baby."

Taeyong closed his eyes, and images of Ruby jumping at him appeared before him. Before he could even doze off, he felt warm hands circling his waist and soft lips pressing his nape.

"Are you still awake, babe?"

Jaehyun's soft voice filled his ears. This is what he needed.

He turned around to face the handsome man. Jaehyun looked at him and saw his sad eyes. The taller male gently placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Hey."

Jaehyun has always been his comfort. His shield. Feeling the warmth of Jaehyun's body, Taeyong hugged his boyfriend tightly, burying his face on Jaehyun's perfectly toned chest.

"Babe..." Taeyong said in between sobs.

Jaehyun stroke Taeyong's soft locks then cupped his face in between his hands.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, babe. No more tears, please. It just hurts to see you cry."

Jaehyun knew any minute now, he would shed tears of his own if Taeyong continues to be sad like this.

"I miss her, babe." Taeyong confessed. "I miss her it hurts. so bad."

"I know." Jaehyun wiped a tear that fell from Taeyong's beautiful eyes. "Guess what? You can cry all you want all night... in my arms. Deal?"

"You're spending the night with me?"

Jaehyun nodded. "Unless you don't want me to."

Taeyong shook his head and clung to Jaehyun like a Koala. "No, I'm glad you're here. Can we cuddle all night?"

"Of course, babe. We can do more than that if you want to." Jaehyun winked and showed his dimple, teasing Taeyong to make him feel better.

Taeyong slapped Jaehyun's arm lightly. "Pervert."

The taller male touched the older's chin. "Only to you, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong finally showed Jaehyun his sweet smile, and leaned forward to brush their lips together. It was supposed to be a quick one but Jaehyun hugged and pulled Taeyong closer so he could deepen their kiss. He wanted to let Taeyong know that he loves him, and that he will always be there for him. Their kiss was slow and soft, and full of emotions. For Taeyong, it was comforting in ways that no words could have ever done for him. For Jaehyun, it was reassurance, that he would always be there for him, no matter what happens. Jaehyun nibbled Taeyong's lips and slowly pulled back, leaving butterfly kisses before he completely stopped. He left a peck on Taeyong's nose, then placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

"Thank you." Taeyong suddenly said. "Thank you for being there for me always and for being my happiness all these years. What would I do without you in my life?"

"You know you don't need to thank me. This is what I want." Jaehyun pulled Taeyong closer to his chest and rested his chin on the older male's head, while Taeyong wrapped his legs around Jaehyun's.

"Jung Yoonoh..."

"Mmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but you know I love you more, Lee Taeyong, don't you?"

"Mmm.." Taeyong agreed.

Taeyong felt better, especially that the man he chose to love and be with is locked in his arms. Losing Ruby was devastating but having Jaehyun beside him made it less painful. Taeyong finally dozes off. Jaehyun pulls the blanket over them, lands a final kiss on Taeyong's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Jaehyun whispers and goes off to dreamland with Taeyong.

Taeyong had a dream that night. A dream where Jaehyun had Ruby in his arms. It was a perfect picture, that Taeyong had a smile on his face when he woke up. It was even better because Jaehyun's gorgeous face greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes. His eyes scanned Jaehyun's entire face and finally stops at those tempting lips, Taeyong couldn't help but leave a quick gentle kiss.

"I love you." Taeyong whispered. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep knowing that he wasn't dreaming. Jaehyun was still beside him. He was still locked in his arms, and Taeyong knows that he will forever be. Taeyong knew he will get better, especially that he has Jaehyun by his side. He may have lost his best friend, but he still has his soul mate. His other half. His comfort. His shield. His forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart really ached when I watched Yong's V-live earlier. TT.TT 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it (though it was short)


End file.
